ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongBob Ceàrnag-Briogaisean
SpongBob Ceàrnag-Briogaisean is the Scottish Gaelic dub of SpongeBob SquarePants. Logos logo43.PNG|Season 1-2 Logo createdby.PNG|Season 1-2 'Created By' Card logo43ver2.PNG|Season 3-5 Logo createdbyver2.PNG|Season 3-5 'Created By' Card Character name changes * SpongeBob SquarePants → SpongBob Ceàrnag-Briogaisean * Patrick Star → Pàdraig Rionnag * Squidward Tentacles → Uainochd Gibearnaich * Eugene Krabs → Mgr (Eugene H.) Krabs * Sandy Cheeks → Sandaidh Tràighean * Gary the Snail → Gary an Seileag * Plankton → Algaich J. Plancton * Pearl Krabs → Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff → Bh-Ph. Puff' * Mermaid Man → Mgr Maighdeann-Mhara * Barnacle Boy → Maorach-Balach * Karen → Karen Plancton * Flying Dutchman → A 'seòladh Piratean * Man Ray → Fear-Ray * Dirty Bubble → Bilgeag Salach * Larry → Larry a 'Ghiomaich * Squilliam → Uaindearbhach Anneachasfheàrr ("Anneachasfheàrr" literally meaning "Best Person") * Patchy → Pàircy a 'Piratean * Potty → Potty an Parrot * Johnny Elaine (realistic fish head) → Seumas Sardine * King Neptune → Rìgh Neptune * Painty (the painting at the beginning of the intro) → Peantadh (Literally "Painting") * Bubble Bass → Duine Gann (Literally "Fat Man") * What Zit Tooya → Ian Fàgmimarathami ("Fàgmimarathami" literally meaning "Leave Me Alone") Terminology Locations * Bikini Bottom → Bikini aig a 'Bhonn * The Krusty Krab → An Crab-Cruaidh * Chum Bucket → Bucaid Chum * Mrs. Puff's Boating School → Sgoil Dràibhidh a Bh-Ph. Puff' Foods * Krabby Patty → Cruaidh Ceapaire Other * Bikini Bottom News → Naidheachdan Bikini aig a 'Bhonn * Bikini Bottom Public Access → Bikini aig a 'Bhonn Sianal * The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy → An Eachdraidhean de Mgr Maighdeann-Mhara agus Maorach-Balach Airdates and Times (DISCLAIMER: NOT REAL) Mon-Fri - 5:25pm Saturday - 5:20pm Sunday - 4:20pm SEASON 1: Help Wanted/Reef Blower: January 1st 2018 Tea at the Treedome: January 2nd 2018 Bubblestand: January 3rd 2018 Ripped Pants: January 4th 2018 Jellyfishing: January 5th 2018 Plankton!: January 6th 2018 Naughty Nautical Neighbours: January 7th 2018 Boating School: January 8th 2018 Pizza Delivery: January 9th 2018 Home Sweet Pineapple: January 10th 2018 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: January 11th 2018 Pickles: January 12th 2018 Hall Monitor: January 13th 2018 Jellyfish Jam: January 14th 2018 Sandy's Rocket: January 15th 2018 Squeaky Boots: January 16th 2018 Nature Pants: January 17th 2018 Opposite Day: January 18th 2018 Culture Shock: January 19th 2018 F.U.N.: January 20th 2018 MuscleBob BuffPants: February 12th 2018 Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost: February 13th 2018 The Chaperone: February 14th 2018 Employee of the Month: February 15th 2018 Scaredy Pants: February 16th 2018 I Was a Teenage Gary: February 17th 2018 SB-129: March 19th 2018 Karate Choppers: March 20th 2018 Sleepy Time: March 21st 2018 Suds: March 22nd 2018 Valentine's Day: March 23rd 2018 The Paper: March 24th 2018 Arrgh!: March 25th 2018 Rock Bottom: March 26th 2018 Texas: March 27th 2018 Walking Small: March 28th 2018 Fools in April: March 29th 2018 Neptune's Spatula: March 30th 2018 Hooky: April 5th 2018 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II: April 6th 2018 SEASON 2: Your Shoe's Untied: April 7th 2018 Squid's Day Off: April 8th 2018 Something Smells: April 9th 2018 Bossy Boots: April 10th 2018 Big Pink Loser: July 2nd 2018 Bubble Buddy: July 3rd 2018 Dying for Pie: July 4th 2018 Imitation Krabs: July 5th 2018 Wormy: July 6th 2018 Patty Hype: July 7th 2018 Grandma's Kisses: October 17th 2018 Squidville: Octobdr 18th 2018 Prehibernation Week: October 19th 2018 Life of Crime: October 20th 2018 Christmas Who? (Part 1): December 24th 2018 Christmas Who? (Part 2): December 25th 2018 Survival of the Idiots: December 26th 2018 Dumped: December 27th 2018 No Free Rides: December 28th 2018 I'm Your Biggest Fanatic: December 29th 2018 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III: January 14th 2019 Squirrel Jokes: January 15th 2019 Pressure: January 16th 2019 The Smoking Peanut: January 17th 2019 Shanghaied (the first 11 minutes): January 18th 2019 Shanghaied (the last 4 minutes)/Gary Takes a Bath: January 19th 2019 Welcome to the Chum Bucket: January 20th 2019 Frankendoodle: January 21st 2019 The Secret Box: January 22nd 2019 Band Geeks: January 23rd 2019 Graveyard Shift: January 24th 2019 Krusty Love: January 25th 2019 Procrastination: January 26th 2019 I'm with Stupid: January 27th 2019 Sailor Mouth: January 28th 2019 Artist Unknown: January 29th 2019 Jellyfish Hunter: January 30th 2019 The Fry Cook Games: January 31st 2019 Squid on Strike: February 1st 2019 Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: February 2nd 2019 SEASON 3: The Algae's Always Greener: February 3rd 2019 SpongeGuard on Duty: February 4th 2019 Club SpongeBob: February 5th 2019 My Pretty Seahorse: February 6th 2019 Just One Bite: February 7th 2019 The Bully: February 8th 2019 Nasty Patty: February 9th 2019 Idiot Box: February 10th 2019 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV: March 4th 2019 Doing Time: March 5th 2019 Snowball Effect: March 6th 2019 One Krabs Trash: March 7th 2019 As Seen on TV: March 8th 2019 Can You Spare a Dime?: March 9th 2019 No Weenies Allowed: March 10th 2019 Squilliam Returns: March 11th 2019 Krab Borg: March 12th 2019 Rock-a-Bye Bivalve: March 13th 2019 Wet Painters: March 14th 2019 Krusty Krab Training Video: March 15th 2019 Party Pooper Pants (Part 1): March 16th 2019 Party Pooper Pants (Part 2): March 17th 2019 Chocolate With Nuts: March 18th 2019 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V: March 19th 2019 New Student Starfish: March 20th 2019 Clams: March 21st 2019 Ugh (Part 1): March 22nd 2019 Ugh (Part 2): March 23nd 2019 The Great Snail Race: March 24rd 2019 Mid-Life Crustacean: March 25th 2019 Born Again Krabs: April 1st 2019 I Had an Accident: April 2nd 2019 Krabby Land: April 3rd 2019 The Camping Episode: April 4th 2019 Missing Identity: April 5th 2019 Plankton's Army: April 6th 2019 The Sponge Who Could Fly (Part 1): April 7th 2019 The Sponge Who Could Fly (Part 2): April 8th 2019 SpongeBob Meets the Strangler: April 9th 2019 Pranks a Lot: April 10th 2019 MOVIE 1: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Aired Before BBC Alba would usually come on the air, aired at 2:30pm on April 13th 2019 SEASON 4: Fear of a Krabby Patty: April 15th 2019 Shell of a Man: April 16th 2019 The Lost Mattress: April 17th 2019 Krabs vs. Plankton: April 18th 2019 Have You Seen This Snail? (Part 1): April 19th 2019 Have You Seen This Snail? (Part 2): April 20th 2019 Localizations Intro Bubble.png Banner3.png Banner2.png Banner1.png Boats.png Fish.png Jump3.png Jump2.png Jump1.png Season 1 Help Wanted Tmr.png 2s.PNG 3.PNG 4.PNG 5.PNG 6.PNG 7.PNG 8.PNG 9.PNG 10.PNG 11.PNG Reef Blower dsfsfdsgfds.PNG wertyuiop.PNG abcdef.PNG Tea at the Treedome zzzzzzzzzzz.PNG ratsyd.PNG asfdghkjl.PNG FF.PNG qazwsx.PNG Bubblestand plmoknijb.PNG UUUUUUUUUUUU.PNG AsDfGhJkL.PNG 25.PNG Ripped Pants BAAG.PNG @@@@@@.PNG ÁÉÍÓÚ.PNG rutyfjghvmbn.PNG SPONGBOBBLIMP.PNG BCCB.PNG NANGNANG.PNG Jellyfishing kkk.PNG CARAIDEAN.PNG bestdayever.PNG MERREH KRISTMESS.PNG Plankton! i am in great pain please help me.PNG DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.PNG c.PNG ssii.PNG cidsin.PNG ffffffffffffffffffff.PNG shadyaustralianwebsite.PNG ppppppppppp.PNG 199.PNG Naughty Nautical Neighbors choking on fork noises.PNG ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.PNG Boating School dd.PNG ammart.PNG dic.PNG calendar.PNG POH.PNG BaLlA.PNG deareh.PNG finishline.PNG Pizza Delivery yyyy.PNG bumper.PNG ?!!?!!?!?!??.PNG ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssa.PNG Home Sweet Pineapple pineapple.PNG agus.PNG Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy mmmamb.PNG 77777777777.PNG ~.PNG arial.PNG ts.PNG pow.PNG clack.PNG king me.PNG idk.PNG sssss.PNG wink.PNG Pickles pick.PNG b.PNG xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.PNG Hall Monitor talla monadh.PNG spongbob.PNG maniac a-staigh bikini aig a 'bhonn.PNG ag iarraidh maniac.PNG arrows.PNG Jellyfish Jam jellyfish gunnaidh.PNG jellyfish achaidhean.PNG Sandy's Rocket an rocaid.PNG alien a-muigh!.PNG a 'ghealach.PNG fosgailte.PNG Squeaky Boots na bo'tannan snasail.PNG o'rdugh an seo.PNG Nature Pants na'dar-briogaisean.PNG dachaigh fa'ilte.PNG Opposite Day mu choinneimh latha.PNG co-la'-breith math.PNG business.PNG leo'mhann.PNG oighreachd taigheadais.PNG Culture Shock an taisbeanadh ta'lant.PNG dannsa a-nis.PNG ba'r salad.PNG coin1.PNG £££££££££££.PNG uainochd beo'!.PNG tede.PNG am plancton iongantach!!!.PNG F.U.N. spo'rsail le plancton.PNG bu'th draoidheachd.PNG MuscleBob BuffPants yyyyy.PNG lllll.PNG m8.PNG humina humina humina.PNG HISREALNAMEISJOSHUA.PNG sBONG.PNG Sandaidh.PNG Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.PNG lorem up.PNG more lorem ipsum.PNG The Chaperone amcom-pairtiche.PNG longtanhandsome.PNG team.PNG Employee of the Month nachobrachnamios.PNG squidwardbook.PNG calendarr.PNG wallofshame.PNG honkhonkhonk.PNG loser.PNG payforit.PNG Scaredy Pants scaredypants.PNG banner.PNG I Was a Teenage Gary iwasateenagegary.PNG 3dayslater.PNG uisge.PNG SB-129 sb129.PNG 2000yearslater.PNG tothepast.PNG warp.PNG Karate Choppers gearradhkarate.PNG reic.PNG Sleepy Time Na aislingean aig bikini aig a 'bhonn.PNG driving lisence.PNG Suds HOOOOO IM SO ASHAN.PNG xyzXYZZZZZ.PNG fffffffooooonnnnnnnn.PNG Valentine's Day lvvllvvl.PNG funnnhhhouse.PNG The Paper PAPER_QZQZQZQZqz.PNG custom text.PNG Credits * Riochdaire riaghlaidh: Stephen Hillenburg * Stiùireadh ealain: Nicholas R. Jennings * Stiùiriche stiùiridh: Alan Smart * Luchd-deasachaidh sgeulachd: Peter Burns * Sgrìobhadairean: Peter Burns, Mr. Lawrence, Paul Tibbit, Carl Greenblatt, Derek Drymon, Stephen Hillenburg * Co-òrdanachadh sgriobta: Alex Gordon * Gnìomhairean Guthan Gàidhlig na h-Alba: ** Justine Waddell - SpongBob Ceàrnag-Briogaisean, Gary ** Alan Orr - Pàdraig Rionnag ** Michael Carter - Uainochd Gibearnaich ** Brian Cox - Mgr Krabs ** Ashley Jensen - Sandaidh Tràighean ** Kevin McKidd - Plancton ** James McAvoy - Larry ** Sean Connery - Mgr Maighdeann-Mhara ** Graham McTavish - Maorach-Balach ** Susanne Pollatschek - Karen ** Hannah Gordon - Bh-Ph. Puff * Chaidh an t-òran a dhèanamh le: Timothy C. Armstrong * Tionndadh Gàidhlig na h-Alba le: BBC Alba, MG Alba * A 'cumail sùil air innleadair fuaim: Krandall Crews * An dàrna innleadair: Jim Leber * Leas innleadair: Justin Breinsfield * Tionndadh beòthail: Brian Rabitmielle * Sganadair beòthail: Kevin Zelch * Luchd-ealain bòrd stòiridh inntinneach: Carl Greenblatt, Bruce B. Heller, Bill Reiss, Soonjin Mooney, Kurt Dunes * Chaidh na caractaran a dhealbhadh le: Stephen Hillenburg * Caractaran air an dealbhadh le: Todd White * Dealbhadh prop: Thaddeus, Paul Cauldron * Neach-ealain glanaidh: Soonjin Mooney * Staigh ealain: Cynthia Tello * Stiùiriche dealbhaidh: Kenny Pittenger * Dealbhadh cruth cùl-fhiosrachaidh: John Seymore, Paula Spence * Peantairean cùl-fhiosrachaidh: Peter Bennett, Michael Chen, Andy "Spike" Clark, Calwin G. Liong, Richard D., Ziehler-Martin * Stiùiriche cùise didseatach: Andrew Brandme * Co-òrdanaiche cùl-fhiosrachadh digiteach: David Wighoss * Luchd-cuideachaidh digiteach: Stephen Christian, Stephen Kellones * A 'cumail sùil air stylist dath: Teathe Rean Wong * Stylist dathan: Dene Ann Haiming * Inneal dath dath cuideachail: Meg Hanna * Iar-riochdachadh airson dubhadh Gàidhlig na h-Alba: Blazing Griffin Post Production, Glasgow * Deasaiche ciùil: Nicolas Carr * Coileanadh ciùil: The Blue Hawaiians * Riochdachadh beothalachd a chaidh a dhèanamh aig: Rough Draft Studios, South Korea * Fiolm beò-gnìomha: Bad Clams Productions, Inc. * Leasachadh: Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Nicholas R. Jennings * Gnìomh riochdachaidh: Eric Coleman * Àrd-oifigear an urra ri riochdachadh: Brian A. Millerq * Gàidhlig na h-Alba a 'dubhadh: Savalas Sound Ltd., Glasgow * Copyright © 1999 United Plankton Pictures and Nickelodeon Productions. All Rights Reserved. * Scottish Gaelic Version Copyright © 2018 Nickelodeon UK, British Broadcasting Corporation, and MG Alba. All Rights Reserved. * Savalas Sound Ltd. airson BBC ALBA. © Nickelodeon Productions MCMXCIX Trivia *The Show uses a Variety of Fonts in different seasons **Seasons 1-2 uses Heavy Heap **Seasons 3-5 uses Nudgewink **Seasons 6-7 uses SpongeFont SquareType **Seasons 8-9a uses Krabby Patty **Seasons 9b-11 uses Some Time Later *This is the Second Nickelodeon show to be dubbed into Scots Gaelic, with the first being ALVINNN!!!, however, since this dub is fanmade, ALVINNN's Scots dub is real. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Dubs Category:Scotland